Untied, As five?
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: After a couple of moonstruck mermaids arrive at Maco Island, they find out Kim follows them. So they have to deal with a bad secret keeper as one of them...when Kim spills water on herself at a big public event!


**Um...Mermaids! Kim is a teenager in this, ok?! But 2 years younger than Cleo.**

* * *

Cleo's POV

I sigh. Tonight there's a full moon and we are staying at my house. Too bad I still have to baby-sit Kim. Hopefully everything will go accordingly to plan.

"Cleo, can I have some friends over?" Kim asks.

"No." I don't need more kids around moonstruck mermaids.

"C'mon! Please?! Or I'll tell dad about Lewis and you making out last night!" Kim said playfully.

"...Fine. just stay downstairs. Don't wreck the place." I said to Kim.

Ding dong!

I quickly walk to answer the door. I step aside to let Bella, Rikkie, and Emma in.

"Lets get the cardboard up, yeah?" Emma asks.

We all walk upstairs as tape every nook and cranny of the windows.

"You know what's weird?" Rikki asks. "That people haven't figured out that we are mermaids yet."

"Yeah. That is kind of weird. I guess we are good at keeping secrets, yeah?" Bella says.

I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look around, but I don't see anyone.

Ding dong!

"I'll get it!" I call, hurrying down stairs.

I'm not liking what I'm seeing. _Charlotte._

"I'm baaack!" She sings, using jazz hands.

"No, no, no, no, no! I will not let you ruin my night!" I say, turning to the running faucet, in which Kim was using. I could kill two birds with one stone. I hold out my hand.

"Hey, Cleo, wait what are you doing?!" Bella yells as she sees me staring at the faucet.

"I'm getting back at Charlotte, duh!" I yell.

Just as I move the water torwards Charlotte, Bella turns the water into that weird gel stuff.

"Bella!" I cry.

"May the nightmares begin." Rikki says as she walks slowly in front of Charlotte. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from the full moon." Charlotte says. "I've got new powers."

Charlotte aims at the faucet that Kim left running. Soon, the water starts to move torwards me at a speed much faster than we can swim. It soon freezes due to Emma's freeze magic...or whatever.

"Um, what's going on here?" Kim asks. Darn. She saw.

"Oh, hi...Kim." Charlotte says, not too enthusiastic.

"Kim. Get out. Now." I say, pointing to the back yard, and walking torwards the door. I open the door for her.

"Fine. Gosh." Kim crosses her arms and walks out the door. I take a glance at the moon.

* * *

Rikki's POV

"Cleo, do ya think I can burn Charlotte's face? Cleo?" I ask, walking into the kitchen. Dang it! A moonstruck mermaid!

"Rikki, isn't the moon beautiful?" Cleo says.

"Yes, it is, now step back inside." I say, pulling her back inside.

"May I ask what's going on here?" Kim says, stepping back inside.

"What's going on he- isn't the moon beautiful? Doesn't the water look so nice?" Bella says. _Great. Another moonstruck mermaid._

"Yes, it does! Let's go for a swim, Bella!" Cleo says as she and Bella walk out the door.

"No, wait!" I say, running after them.

"Na ah ahhhh!" Charlotte says as she uses her weird power to stop me. "Kim needs to know. She's old enough."

"Like your going to stop me from stopping them!" I aim my arm at Charlotte. The corner of her dress starts to smoke.

"Ow, ouuuch! Make it stop!" Charlotte starts to panicking and let's go of her hold on me.

Sploosh!

I turn to see Bella and Cleo in the water, Kim in Lewis' boat, and following them.

"Wait, what's going on?!" Kim yells at the two mermaids heading to...

"Maco Island. Rikki, let's go with them." Emma says, coming behind me. Great. Another moonstruck mermaid.

"No. Charlotte, go die in a hole!" I yell, setting her dress on fire. I drag Emma and jump in the water.

My legs change to a tail and I speed up to catch Bella and Cleo and Kim. Cleo and Bella get in the cave. Kim jumps out of the boat and swims in the hole.

"What is up with you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kim screams when she sees Bella and Cleo.

"Kim, this is all a dream." I say, getting everyone out of the water except Kim. Soon, the moon passes overhead. The pool starts to bubble and Kim starts to change.

"Kim, your one of us now, yayyy!" Bella claps.

"What the heck is going on?!" Kim cries.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

I finally cool down my dress, and I jump in the water. The strange thing is, I don't change.

"C'mon, Tail! Legs, then into a tail!" I think. "Did I lose my powers?!"

I see a frail old man on a boat.

"Move it over, oldie." I say as I shove the old man away.

I drive the boat to Maco.

* * *

Kim's POV

"What is going on?! What is this, a tail?!" I cry.

"Yes, your one of us now!" Cleo giggles.

"Lets have lots of fun swimming together!" Bella also giggles.

"No! Just you wait until I tell dad!" I say, turning around to swim out of the hole.

"No, no, no! Stay with us!" Emma giggles, putting some sort of ice wall to cover the hole.

* * *

**Me: I...finished...season...1...and...2...in...1...night...**

**Readers: Go to sleep!**

**Me: NO! MUST...WATCH...ONE...MORE...EPISODE! *falls asleep***


End file.
